Transformers Prime: Alliance
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary inside. Review if you want me to continue


Transformers Prime Alliance

A tragic event brings warring factions together but is there more to the accident than what it seems? Set in the aligned continuity but will feature characters from other continuities. Nicer/less insane Megatron.

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. I do own O.C.'s though.

Chapter 1

Somewhere on earth at an Energon mine, Starscream and Knockout lead a mining expedition. Starscream watches the vehicons mine with tired optics. His wings hang low.

"Commander, are you okay? You don't look to well." Knock Out wonders.

"I'm fine. I just didn't recharge the best last night. Nightmares." Starscream answers.

"Probably you should return to the Nemesis. I'm sure Megatron will be okay if you took a day off."

"Are you nuts? This is Megatron we're talking about."

"You have a point. Why don't you go and rest somewhere and I'll get you when we're finished." Knockout suggests.

"Sure." Starscream says and walks over to a small area where the miners can rest for a break.

Starscream suddenly grips the wall and grabs his spark chamber.

"Commander?" Vehicon Buster asks.

"Get Knockout. Something is wrong." Starscream.

Starscream suddenly lets out a blood curdling scream and drops to the ground as his body convulses.

"Commander!" Buster shouts and starts radioing Knock Out.

Meanwhile, a Cybertronian vessel exits a portal. The vessel has a combined Decepticon and Autobot insignia. The Vanguard class vessel has massive damage and is beginning to fall apart. On board, Skywarp screams in agony due to a spear that has ruptured his laser core and is millimeters from his spark.

"Hang on Skywarp, we're getting Swoop now." Thundercracker says frantically.

The Dinobot Swoop follows Springer to the seekers.

"T.C., hold him." Swoop orders.

"I'm trying you flying lizard." Thundercracker snaps.

"I got him." Springer says.

The green Autobot holds the small mech down as Swoop begins an emergency operation right there to stabilize him.

"Swoop is he going to be okay?" Thundercracker asks, his nerves are shot.

"I don't know yet." Swoop answers.

'Springer, we're getting a response from the Nemesis.' Whirl says, happily.

'Good, hopefully Megatron is in a talkative mood.' Springer says.

Whirl turns on the screen.

"Alright Autobots you have my attention. Surrender peacefully or be destroyed. Either way is fine with me." Megatron says, only to see it's Whirl. The scariest Autobot to ever live. "Whirl, long time no see." Megatron greets nervously.

"Save the pleasentries for later, Megatron. We were on our way to relocate a race of aliens when we were attacked. We've sustained heavy damage and in need of repairs and medics. And check on Starscream. His twin brother just took a spear to the chest."

"Sweet Primus." Megatron exclaims. "Soundwave, get the Autobots and tell them we need their help."

Soundwave nods.

"Wait, you aren't seriously going to ask the Autobots for help." Airachnid complains. "In fact, why are we even helping these Autobots? We should just let them suffer?"

"Because there are Decepticons on board that vessel." Megatron answers.

"Then we should kill the Autobots and rescue our fellow cons." Dreadwing states.

"They're allies."

"Allies? But we are at war."

With Optimus

"Not all of us are at war." Optimus tells the human children and the younger bots at the base.

"What? Cons are cons. All of them are mean and ugly." Smokescreen states.

"Not all of them. You see a group of Autobots led by Springer and a group of cons led by Thundercracker teamed up for one purpose. To rescue and assist those who are caught in the middle of our war. You have to remember, when the war first started, it was because Megatron and others were tired of oppression and other injustices caused by our politicians. Not ever con was and is evil just like not every bot is good." Optimus explains.

"Ratchet, prepare a bridge straight to the Nemesis so we can help." Optimus orders.

Ratchet nods and activates the bridge. Optimus and several others head to the Nemesis. Once there, Optimus sees Starscream being brought to med bay. They see no physical signs of injury so it's highly possible that one of Starscream's brothers or sister is injured and he's feeling it.

"We're nearing the Lost Light now." Megatron says.

"I still don't like this." Airachnid complains.

"I don't either. Whirl never calls for help."

"Do you like him or something?"

"Like. No. More of a fear of him." Megatron answers.

"You scared of an Autobot." That's funny." Airachnid says.

"Air, shut up." Soundwave growls, freaking everyone out.

Once the Nemesis arrive they examine the damage on the outside. The Lost Light was in a firefight with a much larger ship. The back end of the ship reveals who exactly attacked them, for it has damage that can only be caused by the Requiem Blaster.


End file.
